


Baby I’m Amazed

by brebit6



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, That one slow dancing fic no one asked for, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebit6/pseuds/brebit6
Summary: Basically, this is that Sterek slow dancing in the kitchen fic that no one asked for but I wrote anyway.One-shot and totally self-indulgentAlso the title is based off of the song “Amazed” by Lonestar and its a beautiful song, you should definitely check it out.





	Baby I’m Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Well...can’t say much except I really wanted slow dancing Sterek.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Babe I’m home!”

Stiles burst through the front door, carrying several plastic bags stuffed full of groceries. From the looks of it, Stiles really didn’t want to make more than one trip up the stairs.

“You know, I could have helped you carry these up. You should have called me.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead and grabbed half of the bags from the floor where Stiles had dropped them.

“I know, but I was ready to get out of these clothes and into nothing but boxers and to see you and…yeah.”

A small smile graced Stiles’ lips, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks just enough to bring out the smattering of freckles Derek loves to trace with his lips. Derek reached out and cupped Stiles’ face, one of his crooked grins firmly in place and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ beautifully pink lips.

Stiles closed his eyes, his whole body relaxing at the feeling of Derek pressed up against him. Derek’s hands moved over Stiles’ shoulders, slowly tracing the outline of his lanky body, until they landed on Stiles’ hips.

“I missed you.”

“I was only gone for 45 minutes, tops.” The smile could be heard in Stiles’ voice, taunting but loving and gentle all the same. Derek really loved this man.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t miss you babe.” Stiles grinned at the nickname. It was almost always Stiles calling Derek crazy names like ‘baby’ and ‘babe’ and sometimes when he felt extra daring, (who are we kidding, this was like all the time) ‘darling’. Derek acted like he hated it, but Stiles knew better.

“C’mon, we should put these groceries up before all of the ice cream I bought melts!” Stiles ran off into the kitchen, leaving Derek to pick up the rest of the bags off of the floor. Derek just chuckled to himself and made his way into the kitchen.

Halfway there, Derek got an idea. Quickly throwing the grocery bags onto the counter, he ran back into the living room where the Bluetooth speaker was and turned on one of his favorite songs. He turned the volume all the way up, letting the beautiful melodies fill the room.

He made his way back to the kitchen where Stiles had just finished putting away the rest of the groceries, and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, settling his chin in the crook of Stiles’ shoulder, humming along the words of the song.

 _“I don’t know how you do what you do,_  
I’m so in love with you,  
It just keeps gettin’ better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side,  
Forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I’m amazed by you.”

Derek could never get enough of this song, especially because it reminded him so much of how he feels for Stiles. It’s like the song was created for them and them only, so Derek couldn’t help the sway of his hips, the way his arms wrapped tightly around Stiles’ waist, the way his eyes always seemed to glitter when he is so overwhelmed with love for the young man in his arms.

Stiles turned in his arms to look up at Derek, his amber eyes wide and full of so many emotions Derek couldn’t even name them all if he wanted to. Stiles circled Derek’s neck with his arms, one hand running through the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck, the other caressing Derek’s cheek.

Slowly, they waltzed around the room, hips swaying together, hands never leaving their spots but occasionally squeezing and caressing when necessary. Sunlight filtered in through the open window, the cool, fall breeze sweeping through the room, seemingly embracing the two lovers as they danced, even after the song ended and there was only a gentle hum filling the room.

Derek would never get enough of this man.

“Happy anniversary, husband”

“Happy anniversary, love of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, awesome!
> 
> If not, let me know why so that I can either fix something or use your advice for future fics!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
